The Ordinary Day in Bella's Shoes
by woahserious
Summary: But are Bella's days ever ordinary? Check out what happens when Edward leaves her all alone.[ New Moon spoilers. It branches off the beginning of New Moon though.]I don't own these characters, nor make any claims to them. First fan fic, hope you like it!


It was late December, and it hurt just as much now as it had in the beginning. Her wound was still as fresh as when her heart had first been torn into thousands of pieces. It hadn't healed since that September night when he's left her. He had left her all alone, leaving the forest to gobble her up, she'd been so afraid, so hurt by his actions. Then Charlie and Sam came to find her, but shock had been to much to realize what was going on until later. It hurt too much to think about anything then, and now, it still killed. Her dreams revolved around him, and she woke up with hot tears streaming down her face so often. She couldn't let him go, and it was getting the best of her.

Bella Swan tossed and turned in her bed, her brown locks turning into the haystack that her precious vampire had adored so much. Suddenly she awoke, and their last conversation rang in her ears as she supported herself as she bolted to sit upright.

_"You..don't..want..me?"_  
_"No."_

She shook her head, her large hazel eyes full of a sorrow that had worried friends and family for the past few months. Today felt funny, there was a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, but Bella ignored it. She grabbed her clothes and shower bag, heading off to the shower after noting that Charlie's cruizer was had left. Her shower was quick, but she had the water hot enough to numb her, leaving her body with a pink glow from the steaming waters. As if in a trace from the familar activities, she brushed her hair, slipped on the simple pair of jeans and blue button up oxford shirt over a white tank top, slipping on her sneakers after socks. She brushed her teeth, ridding herself of the morning taste in her mouth, not bothering with breakfast. She grabbed her keys when she stumbled back into her room, throwing on her winter coat, and grabbing what little books she had for her senior year. She headed out the door, trying to step into Charlie's footprints in the new snow, and trying her best not to slip. She made her way to her red tank of an old truck, before she almost slipped, catching herself on the door as she opened it. Throwing her things into the passenger's seat, she started the car with a thunderous roar of the engine. It didn't take long before she was at school, and out of instinct she looked for the shiny silver Volvo of the Cullen's, but she knew it wasn't there. With that she went on with her day.

There was that uneasy feeling she had that followed her throughout the day, along with a feeling that someone was watching her. She went on her day like any other since it had happened, quietly, and robotically. No one asked her any questions, and when they did, she gave them enough information that only answered their question. They never asked what was wrong, they knew what was wrong. At lunch, it was another instinct to look at the table that normally held the beautiful Cullens, but they weren't there. They hadn't been for months. It was almost a relief to Bella when the day was over, when the girl trugged past the snowballs being thrown to her truck. She started it with a roar, and rumbled towards her house, stupidly ignoring the feeling that someone was watching her. She parked in her spot, hurrying into the warm house. Charlie wasn't home yet, and wouldn't be for a while. She took out meat to thaw for dinner, playing it on the counter for the time being, and walked upstairs. When she got to her room, she opened the door, turning to the right to dump her books on her desk, and throwing her coat over the chair. It wasn't until a voice that she looked up with suprise, her breath caught in her throat, her eyes wide in fear.

**"Well hello there, little lamb."**

He was as pale and as beautiful as the one that had left her, it hurt too much to speak or think his name, and she knew immediately that she was in trouble. She wanted to step back, but she felt trapped. She'd never seen him before, he had dark hair and was wearing a long dark coat. He looked like a vampire you might see in the movies, not like her Greek God looking other, with his golden hair. He took a step closer, and seemed to take a breath through his nose, his eyes flashing the dark black, and Bella shuddered despite herself. He was hungry, his eyes weren't even close to what 'full' may look like. She couldn't outrun him, she was doomed.

**" Get away from me. You can't be here.." **Her voice was shaky, and she inwardly kicked herself.

With that he just laughed, waving his hands in the air. **" And why not? Your Edward is gone, I've been watching you. You smell lovely, dear."** He took another step foreward.

With his name, Bella cringed. How dare he. But how could she help it? She took a step back, but suddenly he was there, cold hands on her cheek, and she turned her head in disgust. His eyes flashed and her knees began to feel weak. She closed her eyes, and Edward's face flew into her thoughts. "I would like to ask you one favor. Don't do anything reckless or stupid." Was this her fault? Did she somehow ask for this? There were many nights when she wished she was dead, so she didn't have to feel the pain anymore, but did she truely want to die? Her head rolled back in the unknown vampire's hand as he bared her neck to him, his alluring scent causing her to almost loose herself. The words that just might be her last fell from her lips, soft and pleading.

**" Please...no.."**


End file.
